07 Grudnia 2005
Plik:Logo.jpg 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,7.15,7.45; Wiadomości-skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.3 Był taki dzień 6.34; 7.36 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Moda na sukces - odc.2659; serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Cedric - Jak to powiedzieć? 67; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Andy Pandy - Zabawa ze słomkami 27; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Domisie - Nieprzespana noc; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Łatek - Hrabia Łatkula 78 (Scruff/ Count Scruffala); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Zaginiony świat - odc. 10 kraj prod.Kanada (2002); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:20 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 To trzeba wiedzieć; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1014; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Plebania - odc. 616; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Sąsiedzi - "Nowi sąsiedzi" cz.2; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Raj ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Rzeczy i ludzie - Kambodża (Hab und Gut in aller Welt. Cambodia); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Zaszczep zdrowie - odc. 4; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Popołudnie z Jedynką 15:20 Tele-Nowela 15:25 Popołudnie z Jedynką 15:35 Pogoda 15:38 Popołudnie z Jedynką 15:45 Mieszkać w Europie - W starym młynie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Popołudnie z Jedynką 15:58 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Fantazja odc.51; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Był taki dzień 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.2659; serial kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Reporterzy non - stop; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Klan - odc.1019; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Plebania - odc. 621; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Lippy and Messy - literowanie i pisanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Kucyki z Gwiezdnego Wzgórza, seria I - Puchar dla Impeta 9 (Dylan for the cup); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Sali Mali - Lekcja śpiewu 19 (Sing-along-a-Sali); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Okruchy życia - Oddajcie mi dziecko cz.1 ( Baby M ep.1) 95'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1988); reż.:James Steven Sadwith; wyk.:JoBeth Williams, John Shea, Bruce Weitz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Debata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Wiadomości 23:00 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Zawsze po 21; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Był taki dzień 23:50 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 00:55 Polisz kicz projekt 69'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Mariusz Pujszo; wyk.:Mariusz Pujszo, Michał Anioł, Agata Dratwa, Sylwia Kaczmarek, Agnieszka Gąsior, Agnieszka Suchodolska; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:30 Czas Szanghaju; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Wyścig na Księżyc - Porażka nie wchodzi w grę 3/4 (Race To The Moon: Failure Is Not An Option); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Był taki dzień 03:25 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-2.jpg 05:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 282 Niezastąpiony; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Do przerwy 0:1 - Odc. 2/7 Ratuj Paragon; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:55 Od przedszkola do Opola 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Teletubisie - odc. 85/156 (Teletubbies, season IV Squirrels); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Zmiennicy - odc. 4/15 Typowa logika damsko-męska; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Pogoda 09:34 Pytanie na śniadanie ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Panorama 10:05 Pytanie na śniadanie ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Pogoda 10:34 Pytanie na śniadanie ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 229; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 12:30 10 minut tylko dla siebie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 TELEZAKUPY 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Pogoda 13:15 Kraj się śmieje - Podróże i sentymenty (2); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 48 Wielka miłość; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Wojownicy; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Wrocławski Szermierz; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odcinek 368; serial TVP 17:05 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" 17:15 Allo, Allo - odc. 48/57; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Pogotowie Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Wybierz Miss Świata 2005 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu ; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Szkoda gadać - odc. 6/7; serial komediowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Panorama flesz 20:05 Wybierz Miss Świata 2005 20:15 Liga Mistrzów 20:45 Liga Mistrzów - I połowa 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Biznes 23:25 Sport Telegram 23:30 Pogoda 23:45 Alibi na środę - Meta (Crack house, the) 94'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Rob Cohen, James Quinn; wyk.:Benjamin Bratt, Don Franklin, Craig Hurley; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:20 Eres z Ałtaju; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Jacek Bławut; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Łukaszowcy - film dokumentalny 03:00 Ukraina - Hej sokoły; Dozwolone od lat 18 03:30 Zakończenie dnia Plik:Logo-10.jpg 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.55 TV Market 7.10 Interwencja 7.30 Ja się zastrzelę 7 (112) - serial komediowy 8.00 Zbuntowany anioł (240) - telenowela 8.50 Wybory Miss Polski 2005 - Wielki Finał 11.00 Samo życie (621) - serial obyczajowy 11.45 TV Market 12.00 Zbuntowany anioł (241) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.00 Ja się zastrzelę 7 (113) - serial komediowy 13.30 Świat według Bundych (147) - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (191) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Pensjonat pod Różą (91) - serial obyczajowy 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Pogoda 16.10 Interwencja 16.30 Świat według Bundych (148) - serial komediowy 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (192) - serial obyczajowy 18.45 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Pogoda 19.30 Samo życie (622) - serial obyczajowy 20.15 Tora! Tora! Tora! - film wojenny, Japonia-USA 1970 (ok. 21.30 Studio LOTTO) 22.25 Tango z aniołem (15) - serial obyczajowy 0.10 Nasze dzieci 1.05 Biznes wydarzenia 1.25 Pogoda 1.30 Granice strachu - reality show 2.15 Aquaz Music Zone 5.30 Pożegnanie Plik:Logo-19.png 5.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 6.15 Telesklep 6.55 Nash Brldges (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 7.55 Gliniarze bez odznak (18) - serial sensacyjny, USA 8.50 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.10 Salon gier - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 11.05 Anioł Stróż (13) - serial komediowy, Polska 11.35 Na Wspólnej (558) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 13.10 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.45 Gliniarze bez odznak (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.45 Nash Bridges (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 15.45 Gorzka zemsta (167) - telenowela, Kolumbia 16.45 Fakty 17.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 W-11 Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 21.00 Na Wspólnej (559) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Epidemia - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 0.10 Bez skazy (14) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1.10 Nocne igraszki 2.10 Uwaga! - magazyn 2.30 Telesklep 2.50 Nic straconego Plik:Program Trzeci Gdańsk..png 7.30 - 9.30,11.30-18.30,20.30 - 22.30 co godzinę Kurier, Pogoda 6.25 Program dnia 7.45 Panorama, Pogoda 8.00 Podać rękę 8.15 Gość ,,3" 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia 9.55 To jest temat 10.10 Telezakupy 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.45 Kowalski i Schmidt 12.10 Czytaj z Trójką 12.35 Światy niezwykłe - Szkocja 13.45 Sex Emisji 14.15 To jest temat 14.45 Gwiazdy sportu 15.00 Festiwal Dialogu Czterech Kultrur 2005 15.45 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia 16.00 Studio Senat 16.10 Rozmowa dnia 16.45 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 17.00 Etos 17.50 Temat wiejski 18.00 Panorama, Sport, Pogoda, Punkt 18.30 Rodno zemia 19.00 Gość ,,3" 19.10 Latarnicy 19.25 Świat zamieszkały 20.00 Telekurier 20.50 Studio Pogoda 21.00 Echa dnia 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.00 Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie. Kabaret "Klika" 22.15 To jest temat 22.45 Studio Pogoda 22.55 Kurier sportowy 23.05 Młodzież kontra 23.50 Dziewczyny z placu Hiszpańskiego 2 1.30 Zakończenie prog. Plik:TV 4 2000-2006 logo.jpg 5.45 Sztukateria - mag. 6.10 Kinomaniak - mag.. 6.35 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. 8.00 TV Market 8.15 Pokemon - serial anim. 8.45 Bar Europa 9.15 Kachorra to Ja (6) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.15 MacGyver (123) - serial akcji 11.15 Kasa na bank 12.15 Bar Europa - reality show 13.00 Sztukateria - magazyn 13.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 14.15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 15.15 Pokemon - serial animowany 15.40 Kachorra to Ja (7) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.35 Port lotniczy (30) - serial dokumentalny 17.10 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 17.45 Bar Europa - reality show 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Muszkieterowie - nowe pokolenie (11) - serial przygodowy 20.00 Bar Europa - reality show 20.50 Komisarz Rex (12) - serial kryminalny 21.50 Łabędziem być 22.50 Wydarzenia 23.00 Detektor - raport Czwórki 23.30 Od pierwszego wystrzału - film akcji, Kanada-USA 2002 1.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 2.20 Stefa P - magazyn 2.45 Joker - talk show 3.35 Zakończenie 100px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.00 Wiadomości 8.00 Wiadomości 8.10 Pogoda 8.15 Prosto w oczy - program Moniki Olejnik 8.30 10 minut tylko dla siebie 8.40 TELEZAKUPY 8.55 Budzik - Węże 9.25 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 9.50 Lasy i ludzie 10.10 Pomysł na życie - film dokumentalny 10.35 Polskie miasta i miasteczka 10.45 Spotkania z profesorem Zinem 11.05 Plus minus 11.30 Kochaj mnie (125) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Klan (997) 12.40 Plebania (318) 13.05 Wieści polonijne 13.20 Tyle dobra dookoła - film dokumentalny 14.00 Eurofolk Sanok 2001 - zespół Siwy Dym 14.20 Kilka kromek chleba - film dokumentalny 14.50 Warto rozmawiać 16.00 Budzik 16.25 Pomysł na życie - film dokumentalny 16.50 Polskie miasta i miasteczka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy Express 17.20 Reporterzy non-stop 17.30 TELEZAKUPY 17.45 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 18.15 Tu i teraz - Przystanek wolność - reportaż 18.40 Nasz dom Europa 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport 20.00 Pogoda 20.10 Klan (997) - telenowela TVP 20.35 Plebania (318) - telenowela TVP 21.00 Język modlitwy - reportaż 21.30 Egzamin z życia (14) - serial obyczajowy 22.20 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje 22.35 Ale Jazda! - magazyn kulturalny 23.00 Kochaj mnie (125) 23.30 Panorama 23.50 Biznes 23.50 Sport Telegram 23.55 Pogoda 24.00 Prosto w oczy 0.15 Debata 1.00 Zaolzie 1.15-5.45 Powtórki thumb|left 13:00 Program dnia; aktualności 13:05 Studio Kultura: Informacje; aktualności /stereo/ 13:25 Wielcy ludzie, wielkie idee: Vincent van Gogh, odc. 13; film dokumentalny USA 2003 /stereo/ 14:20 Klub profesora Tutki, O twórczości najmłodszych, odc. 9; serial obyczajowy Polska 1968; reż.: Andrzej Kondratiuk 14:35 Baśnie mojego dzieciństwa; portret artysty 15:20 Wokół nas: Dziadek do orzechów; teatr dla młodzieży Polska 1994; reż.: Zbigniew Mich 16:00 Muzyka na koniec: Orkiestra Ósmego Dnia; koncert 16:30 Szapito; film dokumentalny Polska 1985 17:00 Blok premierowy: Wojna cywilizacji: Ameryka - Europa 17:05 Artur Szyk - Iluminator; film dokumentalny Polska 2005 18:05 Muzyczne lato: Urbanate the Area; koncert 19:10 Miasto Powiat Ameryka; film dokumentalny Polska 2000 20:00 Studio Kultura: Informacje; aktualności /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:15 Studio Kultura: Rozmowy, Wojna kultur. Ameryka kontra Europa; rozmowa /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:00 Element zbrodni; film sensacyjny Dania 1984; reż.: Lars von Trier; wyk: Esmond Knight, Jerold Wells 22:45 Piękny dwudziestoletni; film dokumentalny Polska 1986 23:05 Strefa alternatywna: Kawałki Mózgu, odc. 2; jazz /stereo/ 23:45 Strefa alternatywna: Komix, Likwidator, odc. 8; program artystyczny 23:50 Strefa alternatywna: Głośne czytanie, Sceny łóżkowe, odc. 3; literatura 23:55 Dezerter - Nie ma zagrożenia; film dokumentalny Polska 1994 00:55 Program dnia; aktualności CANAL+ 07:00 Minisport + 07:15 Nie przegap 07:25 Diabelski młyn 08:00 Włoska robota – thriller, USA/ Wlk. Bryt. 2003 09:45 Długi weekend – film obycz., Polska 2004 11:05 Kociak – komedia, Francja 2003 12:55 To rola dla niego 14:35 Ja, Cezar mały – komediodramat, Francja 2003 16:20 Urodziny młodego warszawiaka – dramat, Polska 1980 18:05 Twoje ręce na moich biodrach – komedia romantyczna, Francja 2003 20:00 Diabelski młyn 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu capu 20:50 Minisport + 21:00 Premiera: Judasz – dramat, USA 2004 22:35 Premiera: Stripperella (14) – film animowany 23:05 Bedford 23:40 Kontrolerzy – thriller, Węgry 2003 01:35 Nathalie – dramat, Francja/Hiszpania 2003 03:20 Gnoje – dramat, Polska 1995 HBO 06:30 Bezimienni bohaterowie – dramat, USA 2002 07:55 Gang młodego Olsena schodzi pod wodę – komedia, Norwegia 2003 09:30 Cinema, cinema 10:00 Największa kradzież, o której nie opowiedziano – komedia, Hiszpania 2002 11:50 Zobacz w HBO 12:25 Mama na obcasach – komedia, USA 2004 14:25 Zawiść – komedia, USA 2004 16:05 Randka z Lucy – komedia romantyczna, USA 2002 17:35 Bezimienni bohaterowie – dramat, USA 2002 19:00 Premiera: Przygody Ociee Nash – film dla dzieci, USA 2002 21:00 Radio – dramat, USA 2003 22:45 Przegrane życie – dramat obyczajowy, USA 2003 00:30 Resident Evil II: Apokalipsa – horror, Niemcy/ Francja/Wlk. Bryt. 2004 02:05 Morze przygląda się – film obyczajowy, Japonia 2002 04:05 Mama na obcasach – komedia, USA 2004 Hyper 21:00 GTO odc. 26 21:20 Java Games 21:30 Fresh Air: Age of Empires 3 22:00 Ściągawki 22:15 Hits' Zone 22:30 Game Factory: Need for Speed: Most Wanted 22:45 Fresh Air: Soul Calibour 3/WRC: Rally Evolved 23:00 Fresh Air: Buzz Sing Star '80 23:30 Game Play 23:45 Klipy 0:00 Hyper Classic 0:30 GTO odc. 25